Our objective continues to be the development and application of a state-of-the-art networked real time system with numeric, symbolic and graphic software for computer-assisted molecular analysis and design. The applications include studies of enzyme-ligand interactions, drug-receptor interactions, drug design, nucleic acid and protein conformational studies and protein structure prediction.